


На западе — пустоши

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Philosophy, Post-Apocalypse, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Абстрагироваться – значит, найти путь к выживанию. В этой жизни многие слова искажались, расцветали новыми значениями и иглами впивались в вены. Невозможно было остаться такими, как прежде. До Кисе эта простая истина дошла через пощечину – Аомине ненавидел получать отказы.





	На западе — пустоши

**Author's Note:**

> дешевая философия и попытка в постап  
> серия связанных драбблов  
> чуть не вылез второй пейринг

Аомине всегда трахался как в последний раз. За спиной рушился привычный мир, взрывной волной толкая его вперед. А после – с головой накрывало их обоих. Кисе терялся в реальности, и Аомине становился единственным ориентиром: обжигающее, чуть ли не до ожогов на светлой коже дыхание, сильные пальцы, до боли сжимавшие плечи, отдающий кислинкой вкус его спермы.

«После такого можно и умереть».

Расслабляясь в мускулистых руках, Кисе чувствовал себя одурманенным, запутавшимся в собственном теле. Он судорожно цеплялся в плечи Аомине, бессвязные, путанные, вырванные из самого сердца, слова рвались наружу, и Аомине никогда не рассказывал Кисе, что он услышал.

– Не забивай голову ерундой.

Аомине усмехался и закуривал, хмуро оглядывая пейзаж. Небо всегда было затянуто сизой пеленой, и, казалось, даже солнце отказалось от борьбы за Землю. Холодело с каждым днем, и июльская календарная страница казалась такой же ложью, как и та жизнь.

Каждый день тупым ножом отрезал их от цивилизации, рвал последние привязанности и выжигал реальность как сухую траву. Ранее эта болезненная, обвивающая собой каждую извилину, страсть сгубила бы их, сейчас же – заставляла выживать.

– Знаешь, Аомине-ччи, я вспомнил, что мы с тобой так и не успели закончить в той жизни, – сказал Кисе, вытаскивая из смявшейся пачки сигарету. Последняя – на двоих.

– Кисе…

Собственное имя, пропитавшееся раздражением Аомине, прозвучало непривычно горько, и Кисе едва заметно поморщился.

– Нет, я не жалею об этом. Я просто вспомнил… одну из тех вещей, что остались там.

Кисе говорил спокойно, без лишних эмоций, потому что они могли выдать его тоску. Та жизнь – сейчас не более, чем знакомые лица на фотографиях.

Вокруг них с каждым днем все ярче разгоралось небо – ржавые облака цеплялись друг за друга, неторопливыми каравеллами двигаясь на запад. Оно грозилось разорваться на сотни атомов, разряжая атмосферу до самого предела. Прощальный фейерверк на руинах цивилизации.

Дышать этим воздухом с каждым днем становилось все труднее, и Кисе предпочитал вдыхать горький дым табака – честный, не пытающийся солгать о том, что ждет их за поворотом.

Аомине – Кисе чувствовал это – был полностью согласен с ним и так же привычно тянулся за сигаретой. Пропитанные дождевой водой и солнечным теплом, они нестерпимо воняли, заглушая привычные запахи гнили, блевотины и пота.

Кисе лично сушил их над паром от закипавшего котелка – обед тогда невыносимо пах паленой травой, на вкус отдавал мхом, и Аомине еще полночи проклинал и сигареты, и суп, и самого Кисе.

Минет помог уложить Аомине спать, а утро встретило их новыми проблемами. Несмелые крупинки инея на спальнике, последний квадрат марли и смешавшиеся в сумке Кисе приправы.

В той жизни – они бы никогда не стали переживать из-за подобных мелочей. Хотя, конечно, Аомине было наплевать на такие мелочи даже сейчас.

Он с самым невозмутимым видом устроил голову на голых коленях Кисе и тянул руку за сигаретой. Последние четыре неторопливые затяжки.

– Нет, я не жалею об этом, – помедлив, повторил Кисе. – Я просто вспомнил… как я уговорил тебя записаться на сальсу.

– И как ты только убедил меня туда вообще прийти?

Риторический вопрос, оттененный усталым вздохом, вызвал у Кисе слабую улыбку. Он поежился – спину начал колоть подкравшийся ветер – и несмело коснулся пальцами щеки Аомине.

***

 

Аомине тогда пришел в отглаженной рубашке, от него пахло свежестью и лимоном, и только Кисе понимал, что за опрятностью Аомине скрывал неловкость. Выдернутый из зоны комфорта, тот мрачно потирал затылок, без интереса оглядывался и держался на некотором расстоянии от Кисе.

Но не уходил.

«Я даже на приличные сиськи не могу посмотреть», – недовольно шептал Аомине, окидывая взглядом преподавательницу. Та носила лосины и свободную тунику, подчеркивавшие изящество фигуры, но никак не размер груди.

С выбором партнера она не медлила. Кисе бы сам не смог обратить внимание на кого-то другого, ведь он, как никто, знал, каково это: растворяться в кольце мускулистых рук Аомине, жаться к его груди, скользить пальцами по его спине – едва удерживаясь в рамках приличия.

Она выбрала Аомине – однако разве можно так просто заставить его подчиняться?

Преподавательница тыкала его в плечо, повторяя раз за разом описание движений, и он устало пожимал плечами в ответ. Когда Аомине, зевая, наступал ей на ноги, – по лицу Кисе скользила самодовольная улыбка, и он с энтузиазмом начинал кружить по залу собственную партнершу.

Когда он обернулся, его встретил недобрый взгляд кобальтовых глаз, от которого Кисе бросило в жар. И, опаленный, он начал падать в бездну, пока наконец сильные руки не выдернули его на свежий воздух.

Кисе тогда дышал тяжело, жадно, точно одержимый, а в ушах стучал недовольный рык: «Больше… никаких танцев… Пока ты не сможешь крепко стоять на ногах, идиот».

Это был завуалированный протест против общественных мероприятий, ведь рядом с Аомине Кисе редко поднимался с колен.

***

 

Выжить в мире, населенными химерами милосердия и доброжелательности, было непросто, но еще сложнее оказалось привыкнуть друг к другу. Прежние школьники, старавшиеся превратить баскетбол в восьмое чудо света, сгинули, погребенные минувшей катастрофой.

– Кисе, Аомине, – голос Акаши сохранял привычную властность, и это успокаивало Кисе, давая тому иллюзию относительной стабильности, – я рассчитываю на вас. Ступайте на запад и дайте мне информацию. Держитесь подальше от большой дороги.

– Я знаю, - огрызнулся Аомине. – И мне не нужна обуза.

Слова, подкрепленные тяжелым щелчком от вставляемой в дробовик обоймы, звучали убедительно. Аомине действительно был готов к постоянному выживанию, но не к ответственности за того, кого с упоением трахал который год.

– Эй, Аомине-ччи! – Кисе возмущенно скрестил руки на груди. – Пяти лет мне вполне хватило, чтобы перестать быть «тем парнем с обложки».

– Мозгов тебе это все равно не прибавило. Тебя пристрелят на первом же повороте.

Кисе, оглушенный его ответом, закусил нижнюю губу и практически сразу пожалел, что не хватало смелости прокусить ее до крови. И, наблюдая за тем, как Аомине закидывал в рюкзак сменные свитера, он не сразу осознал, что его руки отработанным движением поймали брошенную в него аптечку.

Пасы Акаши остались идеально точными – такими же четкими, быстрыми движениями он раздавал патроны и сухпайки. Временами Кисе замечал, как прогибалась ладонь Акаши – под невидимый упругий мяч.

Но у них были только боезапасы, сухари, травы, медикаменты, вылинявшие свитера и две рации, из последних хрипов подчинявшиеся абсолютным приказам.

– Аптечка идет только с Кисе в комплекте, – приоритеты расставлены четко, заставляя прокусывать губу сильнее. – Решай.

Спорить с Акаши не осмеливался даже Аомине – подобные вольности можно было позволять себе в той жизни. Сейчас дни осыпались, точно карточные домики, а вслед за ними рушились жизни.

***

 

Кисе долго не хотел учиться мыслить глобально и абстрактно – до тех пор, пока не услышал последний колокольный плач. Плотное кольцо изможденных людей сомкнулось вокруг здания, точно крепко обтягивающий член презерватив, и их руки отчаянно рвали книги в черных обложках.

Страницы перьями разлетались вокруг, страницы сминались грязными ногами, страницы корчились под огнем зажигалок, страницы стонали, разрываемые на части, страницы казались живее людей. Так небольшая церковь на окраине Токио провожала в последний путь своего бога.

«Да придет на Него гибель неожиданная, и сеть Его, которую Он скрыл для меня, да уловит Его самого; да впадет в нее на погибель».

Священное Писание обратилось против своего Создателя, и, завороженный охватившим толпу отчаянием, Кисе не сразу осознал, что чей-то отчаянный голос из последних сил выкрикивал проклятье в сторону каждой из шестидесяти шести библейских книг.

По лицу пожилого священника текли слезы, а колени его дрожали. Непогрешимый бог рухнул со своего пьедестала, и теперь пастырю оставалось бросаться упреками:

«Ради чего Ты отдал нам сына Своего, если его смерть не спасла нас от гнева Твоего?! Разве это достойно Бога, в которого верили мы?!»

Кисе долго не мог пошевелиться, скованный охватившим толпу гневом. Его ужасало то, как стремительно исчезала вера, правившая умами миллионов на протяжении целого тысячелетия. Укреплявшая в печали, сейчас религия стократ усиливала ее, и Бог вручал ключи от Эдема своего заклятому врагу.

Лишенным надежды только и осталось, что сбивать костяшки кулаков о стены бывшей церкви. Уничтожить ее целиком паства не решалась. У них должна оставаться крыша над головой, под которой они все еще смогут быть вместе.

Когда к ногам Кисе прилетела последняя страница, он сделал несколько шагов вперед и, опустившись на корточки, коснулся плеча священника. Изнуренный, подволакивающий правую ногу – ее отдавило бетонной плитой во время землетрясения в Канагаве, – Кисе хотел найти место, где он мог бы зализать собственные раны.

«Здесь ты не найдешь помощи, сын… уже не мой сын, - отчаянно покачал головой священник. – И я уже не ручаюсь, что тебе не перережут глотку за преломленный хлеб».

Всего одна фраза, и теперь перед Кисе сидел человек, ничем не отличавшийся от трупоедов-смертников, прочесывавших крупные тракты и города. Кисе достаточно времени провел в подворотнях Осаки, чтобы научиться безошибочно вынюхивать их.

Следующие слова бывшего священника подтвердили его догадку.

«Эдогава разорена еще не до конца. Там есть крупные лагеря. Хочешь выжить – ступай туда, а я пока разведаю север».

Разведать – на новом языке означало «найти подходящую яму, чтобы сдохнуть». Вряд ли, конечно, бывший священник знал об этом, но по его интонации и ввалившимся пустым глазам Кисе все понял без уточнений.

Кисе точно копьем пронзило осознание того факта, что он сам, поддерживаемый простейшей мотивацией «не сдохнуть как собака в луже собственной блевотины», гораздо живее окружавших его живых мертвецов.

Они все – сдались. Он – продолжал трепыхаться, захлебываясь собственными страхами, цепляясь за зыбкий песок воспоминаний, слизывая с губ собственные слезы. Возможно, Кисе ничем не лучше остальных, но он должен позаботиться о себе.

Ощущая тепло плеча чужого человека, Кисе почувствовал, как по щекам покатились слезы. Он уже давно забыл, каково это – не бояться направленного в спину ножа, а просто быть с кем-то рядом. Даже если с ним связывает лишь принадлежность к одному виду.

Пробужденный бесполезным – по меркам этой жизни – жестом, сознания коснулось звучание знакомого, с одуряющей хрипотцой, голоса:

«Не вижу смысла спорить. Если хочешь мне что-то доказать, то поднимись с колен – и найди меня!»

***

 

Кисе нашел Аомине спустя месяц, прочесывая – в бессмысленной надежде – старые районы Токио.

Дома встречали его обвалившимися крышами, выбитыми стеклами, а улицы были устланы мусором, вываленным из контейнеров. Заржавевшие цистерны толпились у бывших магазинов, и, заглянув в них, Кисе негромко присвистнул.

Дождевая вода, скопившаяся на самом дне.

Кисе вытащил свой бурдюк и стал неторопливо заполнять его, стараясь наклонять цистерны так, чтобы мимо не пролилась ни одна драгоценная капля. В голове пронеслась мысль, что было бы неплох пропустить воду сквозь фильтр, но скопившаяся усталость дала о себе знать.

Кисе едва хватило на то, чтобы наполнить бурдюк и устало опуститься на мусорный газон, прислонившись спиной к шершавым ржавым цилиндрам.

– За еще один пережитый день, – улыбнулся он, чокаясь с одной из цистерн. А после – грязная вода привычно обожгла глотку.

Фонари не горели, сдавшиеся перед неизбежным, и сгущавшаяся темнота угнетала Кисе. Нервно сглотнув, он огляделся – тишина. По пути Кисе не заметил следов от тяжелых ботинок и костровищ, лишь старое бурое пятно на покосившейся двери одного из домов. Мародеры явно оставили этот район.

Запыленное небо давило на плечи уставшего Кисе, и он решил заночевать здесь. Каменные кладки-руины защитят его от порывов ветра, а в рюкзаке – бенто, изрисованное детской рукой в аляпистые гуашевые цвета. Кисе нашел его двумя днями ранее, под завалами строительных кирпичей.

Внутри коробочки хранилось несколько обкусанных сухарей и брелок-куколка. Сейчас, вгрызаясь в собственную совесть и в эти сухари, Кисе вертел в руке игрушку. Сделанная из дешевого пластика, с наполовину стершимися глазами, она напоминала о той жизни, в которой люди имели время не только для того, чтобы пережить очередной день.

– Я был уверен, что вирус тебя добьет.

Куколка с глухим стуком ударилась о землю, а на джинсы брызнули драгоценные капли. Глаза Кисе определенно обманывали его – мужская фигура соткалась из пространства и времени, чтобы выйти из обветшалого дома напротив и знакомым жестом пнуть комок витых проводов.

На плечо закинут дробовик – дуло направлено за спину, предохранитель на месте, и смуглая рука обнимала ствол гораздо нежнее, чем следовало бы бандиту с тракта. Шаги неслышные, упругие, точно под ногами – лакированное дерево спортзала.

«Этого не может быть», – догадка адреналиновым импульсом ворвалась в сознание Кисе и привязала его к ржавым цистернам.

«Ты же так хотел найти его», – ожогами вбивалось в грудную клетку сердце, и его взбесившийся пульс оглушил Кисе до такой степени, что собственный ответ дошел до сознания не сразу:

– Аомине-ччи… Как же долго я искал тебя.

С каждым его шагом Кисе слабел, отравленный одним присутствием Аомине. Нервно смотреть на него снизу, сглатывая подступивший ком, – привычно. Грязный, растрепанный, как нельзя более отчаянно ощущавший, что джинсы вот-вот спадут с исхудавшего тела, Кисе чувствовал себя странно под тяжелым взглядом Аомине.

Словно брошенный на грязный асфальт кукольный брелок в ожидании хозяина.

– Ну здравствуй… Кисе.

Имя звучало насмешливо, иронично, стыдливо скатываясь с языка. Ведь от того Кисе, которого знали они оба, осталась только тень, с трудом поднимавшаяся на ноги.

– Аомине-ччи, почему ты здесь один? Где сейчас Момо-ччи? И, надеюсь, ты не будешь выпускать мне обойму в живот за этот черствый кусок хлеба?

Кисе улыбался, но даже он понимал, чего стоят его уже не модельная улыбка и обгрызенный сухарь. Рядом с Аомине, поджарым, сытым, деловито-спокойным, все подвиги Кисе во имя выживания обесценивались в одно мгновение.

– Я отведу тебя к Акаши.

Аомине не тратил лишних слов – он действовал. Схватив Кисе за руку, потащил за собой, не позволяя тому обернуться.

– Акаши-ччи? – удивленно захлопал глазами Кисе.

В той жизни Акаши – последний человек, на которого положился бы Аомине. На сколько частей должен расколоться мир, чтобы эти двое работали вместе? Скольких людей они должны потерять, чтобы стать одной командой?

– Он лучше всех понимает, что за херня творится сейчас. Кроме того, – раздраженный взгляд на потухший горизонт, – Акаши не бросает своих.

«Даже если они – бесполезные куски мяса», – с легкостью закончил его фразу Кисе, крепче сжимая ладонь Аомине. Чужое, но до боли знакомое тепло возвращало украденные ранее силы.

Пальцы свободной руки с легкостью закупорили бурдюк – не стоит забывать о цене на воду, даже если рядом тот человек, которого ты так долго стремился догнать.

Пыль и ветер продолжали бить Кисе по лицу, однако впервые за долгое время ему стало легче дышать.

***

 

Больше Кисе не позволял себе отставать от Аомине, упорной тенью следуя за ним. Сцепив зубы, сгибаясь под тяжестью рюкзака, выкашливая микробов с ладонь, цепляясь за каждый знак внимания к себе.

Сложнее всего было привыкнуть ко всему сразу. Их отношения пропитались грязью и потом, от чего Кисе вздрагивал первое время, повторяя про себя как молитву, что на западе – пустоши.

Абстрагироваться – значит, найти путь к выживанию. В этой жизни многие слова искажались, расцветали новыми значениями и иглами впивались в вены. Невозможно было остаться такими, как прежде. До Кисе эта простая истина дошла через пощечину – Аомине ненавидел получать отказы.

– Мне насрать, насколько грязная твоя голова и когда ты в последний раз был на свиданке с душем, – процедил он. – Если бы было не все равно, то давно бы трахался с кем-то другим.

– Кого ты еще найдешь на этой пустоши, – недовольно пробормотал Кисе, потирая обожженную щеку.

Сильная, подрагивающая от гнева рука, схватила его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад. Впервые рядом с Аомине Кисе охватил страх – синие глаза стремительно заполнялись густой тьмой.

А потом она накрыла самого Кисе.

Дыхание срывалось в пустоту, каждый выдох выжигал жизнь, и Кисе казалось, что Аомине опьянен желанием убить его – с такой яростью смыкались смуглые пальцы на шее Кисе.

Нос забивался острой смесью запахов – спермы, табака, гнилой листвы и пота – и ему казалось, что на расстоянии вытянутой руки распахнулись врата ада. Его персональная преисподняя, в которой Кисе сгорит за то, что позволял превратить себя в обезволенную собственность Аомине Дайки.

Кисе – каждый раз! – завороженно наблюдал, как Аомине сплевывал на ладонь и растирал ею член, разгоняя по нему слюну и смазку. Кисе не замечал, в какой момент похоть перехватывала управление над его мокрыми пальцами, и приходил в себя не сразу.

За это – его ждет персональный котел.

Но если бы Аомине полностью утратил над собой контроль, то следующая жизнь – доколе бытие будет дробиться на отрезки? – развела бы их по разным фракциям. Сера и пепел встретили бы только одного.

Воздух вернулся также резко, как и исчез. Под спиной Кисе – каменистая трава. Она серо-бурая, с редким проблеском зеленого, – верный знак того, что мир еще не готов умирать. Кисе несмело огладил ее рукой, ощущая, как склизкие травинки защекотали запястье.

– Кисе, – тревожно позвал его Аомине. Он сидел рядом, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и раздраженно щелкал зажигалкой. Языки синеватого пламени светлячками отрывались от кремня и сгорали в атмосфере. На правом колене – наполовину пустая пачка сигарет.

Кисе быстро сосчитал количество окурков – семь. Он вздохнул и, приподнявшись на локте, вытянул из пачки сразу две сигареты. Одну заправил за ухо – как в той жизни волосы, вторую прикурил от зажигалки Аомине.

– Аомине-ччи, если ты все же хочешь умереть от рака, то будешь погибать медленно, мучительно и страдать в моей компании.

– Не мог подольше полудохликом поваляться?

Расслабившиеся плечи Аомине сказали Кисе гораздо больше, и даже заслезившиеся от едкого дыма глаза не смогли загасить его улыбку.

Именно так Кисе принял решение начать курить.

***

 

Чем дальше на запад, тем сильнее давили пустоши. Выжженные, с редкими всполохами сизой травы, на которых одинокими истуканами встречались столбы. Они тянули к путникам, словно ветви на ветру, обрывки проводов, и напоминали об исчезнувших средствах связи.

Все это теперь не более, чем слова-реликты. Теперь ценностью обладало лишь одно слово – выживание.

Именно в поисках собственного спасения – святой грааль этих времен, – Аомине бросал уставшего Кисе посреди дороги. Дважды. Кисе нехотя принимал этот факт и теребил молнию аптечки, прячась от надоедливого солнца и возможных неприятностей в кустах.

Акаши был бы недоволен отсутствием результатов. Неделя в пустошах Сайтамы – а единственное, о чем они могли доложить, это в какой позе Аомине любил трахаться больше всего.

– На кладбище и то веселее было бы, – охарактеризовал обстановку Аомине.

Он шумно отхлебывал из чашки хлебный суп. Изначально назвать эту бурду приличным словом Кисе не мог: стоило ему открыть рот, и она стремительно поднималась по пищеводу. Кисе сцеплял зубы и толок ложкой в вареве сухари и коренья – ради благодарного кивка Аомине.

Мясо зверьков с пустошей было жестким, горьким и в процессе варки вздувалось белыми венами. Аомине предпочитал думать, что это – сало, и машинально заглатывал куски, практически не жуя. На Кисе это не работало – он начинал ворчать себе под нос и нырял с головой в спальник.

Когда он высунулся наружу в первый раз – его встретили лишь дымящееся костровище и свитера Аомине. В носу неприятно защипало, но первые слезы пролились лишь на стеганую внутренность спальника. Даже на пустошах нельзя показывать слабости. Второе возвращение в реальность встретило Кисе тарелкой с промытыми листьями и орехами. Милость пустошей.

– Ешь давай, травоядное.

Кисе почувствовал неистовую благодарность к Аомине, и ему не хватало слов для ее выражения. Все они были унесены ветром минувших дней и обесценились сильнее, чем деньги. Последними, в конце концов, можно забивать щели в окнах, а слова не свернуть в кулек для пряностей.

Он вцепился в свитер Аомине и притянул того к себе, оспаривая протесты поцелуями. Кисе целовал быстро и нервно, одуряющая близость кружила голову, и от этого стучали зубы – опасными капканами грозясь зажать меж собой губы Аомине.

В тот день они впервые не услышали, как их вызывал Акаши.

***

 

Идти по стрелке компаса было не так трудно. Достаточно устраивать своевременные привалы, делать глоток солоноватой воды и двигаться дальше. Кисе старался говорить молча, рассказывая самому себе новые легенды.

Канагава, тогда не похороненная землетрясением, умирала, отравленная поэзией. Проклятое стихотворение кровью выжигалось на уцелевших стенах, и Кисе каждый день наблюдал, как рассвет читал им новые строчки:

Множество красных рубцов ноют.  
Порка, избиение и удары,  
Попасть в вечный ад есть лишь один способ.  
Моли, чтобы тебя ввели во тьму ада.

Канагава обнажила звериный оскал, отчаявшаяся и загнанная в угол. Вирус наступал медленно, потирая свои жилистые ладони, уверенный в своей победе, – и Кисе отдал ему многое, чтобы выжить самому. Вспоминать было стыдно, мучительно, и Кисе стонал, метался во сне, успокаиваясь лишь в крепких объятьях Аомине.

Делить на двоих один спальник – приятно ровно до того момента, пока кого-то не начнут мучить дурные сны. Парковая земля разверзалась, колесо обозрение смертельным катком разглаживало трещины, сминало людей и рушились этажи небоскребов.

Многоголосая толпа обратилась в тысячеликого монстра, сраженного геройским клинком. Еще не стихла агония, горела ярость и рвалась наружу ненависть – пока одна за другой отмирали клетки его пульсирующего тела.

Кисе не хотел думать, кого он оставил в Канагаве. Он предпочитал просыпаться в мокром поту и малодушно кусать губы, стараясь не тревожить Аомине. Кисе ковырял только собственные раны – и липкой слизью по извилинам размазалась мысль, что он ничем не помог собственной семье.

Он даже не сумел их найти – охваченный паникой, Кисе сбежал, чтобы по возвращению стирать пыль с собственной кровати. Дом пустовал слишком долго, а Кисе по привычке разулся, ощущая, как под ногами хрустели известка и мелкие комья грязи.

Кисе упрямо кусал губы и, отворачиваясь, заставлял себя забываться сном – снова, ночь за ночью, чтобы на утро уже не бояться пустошей. Аомине говорил, что по утрам Кисе не выглядел живым.

«Бледный, а глаза – мертвые, точно у чертовых резиновых пупсов, – фыркал он, чиркая зажигалкой. – Прямо хочется пнуть и проверить, жив ли ты еще».

Если Аомине и догадывался о кошмарах Кисе, то виду не подавал. Даже вдвоем гораздо проще было привыкать лишь к бытовым неудобствам. Личные переживания полагалось прятать – до тех пор, пока не принималось решение уйти в разведку. Ледяные глыбы воспоминаний давно разбились, срываясь в пропасть этой реальности.

Все возможные причины наступившего ничего – зомби, демоны, кометы, ядерные зимы и глобальные потепления – сохранились лишь в виде кинокадров или скриншотов из игр. Существовали ли они в реальности – Кисе не знал.

Никто из них не думал об истинной причине катастрофы – это взял на себя Акаши. Однако спустя несколько дней рация жалобно хрустнула под голой задницей Кисе, одурманенного ласками Аомине, и они оказались отрезанными от той жизни окончательно.

Он каждый вечер пытался починить рацию, но ее возмущенное шипение становилось все тише, чтобы однажды сгореть в кислороде. Отвертка выпала из ослабевшей руки Кисе, напоминая о том, что любое желание имеет свою цену.

Первые дни Кисе эгоистично радовался решению Акаши отправить их вместе. Даже кошмары отступили, подавленные эмоциональным взрывом от осознания простого факта. На пустошах Аомине принадлежит только ему.

Даже самые невинные желания имеют свою цену. Кисе искал шанс остаться с Аомине вдвоем, отгородившись от всего мира, и теперь мир выбросил их на обочину, заставляя судорожно цепляться друг за друга.

– Сколько прошло времени?

Голос Аомине, точно якорь, не давал Кисе дрейфовать в пучине собственных мыслей. Это – своего рода стабильность, и Кисе был благодарен за нее. Слишком много признательности – плохой знак. Кисе напоминал самому себе изголодавшегося щенка и задавался вопросом, что же насытит его.

А пока – следовало ответить Аомине.

– Неделя.

– По ощущениям – долбанная вечность. – Аомине фыркнул и по-хозяйски потянулся к ремню Кисе.

Кисе послушно принял самое простое решение всех проблем – когда между двумя людьми искрил воздух, а за спиной выжигались земли, иначе было никак. Так они стали трахаться еще больше – сначала в стыдливых кустах, прикрывавших их колючими ветвями, потом Аомине вдавливал Кисе в ствол дерева, заставляя того до крови ломать ногти о кору. Наконец, ими полностью овладело безразличие к миру, давшее им карт-бланш на самый безудержный секс.

Кисе вело и шатало, от диких ласк Аомине ему хотелось скулить. Однажды он расцарапал до крови кожу под глазами – чтобы всю следующую неделю тыкаться лицом в холодную землю и растирать занемевшие запястья. Теперь Кисе точно знал, что ремень Аомине сделан из дубленой кожи.

Они потерялись и начали сходить с ума – от собственной вседозволенности.

«Всегда можно свернуть назад», – каждый день напоминал себе Кисе, оглядываясь. Если раньше ему в глаза бросались лишь обломки прошлого, теперь взгляд цеплялся за сухие кусты и пыльный ветер. Первые могли привести к воде, второй – указывал путь.

Кисе облегченно выдыхал и вприпрыжку догонял Аомине.

***

 

В нагрудном кармане прятался пожелтевший обрывок газеты. Кисе часто перечитывал его – под ехидным взглядом Аомине. Бумага истончилась, готовая порваться от одного прикосновения, но она все еще помнила ту жизнь.

«В префектуре Фукуи обнаружили ископаемые останки динозавра нового вида.

Это подтвердили ученые из Палеонтологического музея и Университета Фукуи. По словам специалистов, это уже седьмой по счету скелет динозавра, найденный на территории Японии.

«Ужасного ящера» отнесли к подотряду двуногих хищников тероподов. Установлено, что он обитал на Земле около 120 млн лет назад.

Древняя рептилия получила название «Парадоксальный охотник из Фукуи» из-за специфического строения шейных позвонков, нетипичного для других тероподов.

«Парадоксальный охотник» жил в эпоху, когда его собратья тероподы уже начали эволюционировать в птиц.

Однако ему самому, как виду, так и не удалось стать птицей, несмотря на то, что его тело покрывали перья. Динозавр весил около 25 кг, а в длину достигал 2,5 метров.

При изучении его останков ученые обратили внимание на сходство в строении его костей с примитивными целурозаврами – предположительными предками птиц».

Пустые глазницы динозавра Кисе ради интереса проткнул отверткой. Фотография красивее не стала, конечно, однако совершить глупый поступок хотелось до дрожи.

Тогда, среди серых бетонных стен и монотонной работы – спасительной после одиноких блужданий, – чтение старых газет казалось сродни наркотикам. Дыхание согревалось, пульс эхом отдавался в горле, а внутри вызревала гордость – за свою страну.

Точнее, за ее прошлое, поскольку Кисе задавался вопросом: на что будут похожи останки нынешнего поколения? Станут ли они такой же сенсацией, как парадоксальный охотник, или же им суждено сгнить в безызвестности?

Вместо ответа Аомине послал его в разведку. Больше спрашивать ни у кого не хотелось – его могли обвинить в безволии. От зорких глаз приходилось прятать вырванную заметку, незримо нагревавшую карман рубашки Кисе.

«Она ведь не причинит мне вреда, – убеждал себя Кисе. – Я просто хочу убедить сам себя, что не хочу становиться таким же реликтом. Я ведь… хотел догнать Аомине-ччи. Он так чертовски крут. Абсолютно самобытный, и никто не сможет быть на него похож. Либо мы наконец пойдем вровень, либо я стану таким же как этот охотник».

Тогда Кисе действительно был обузой. Он позволил себе усомниться в собственных силах, и это наверняка было замечено Акаши. Тот обычно не давал аптечек скаутам, заставляя полагаться на собственные силы. Из своей первой вылазки сам Кисе принес двух клещей и глубокую рану на бедре – в ночи проволока гораздо охотнее прорывает кожу. Особенно если подворачивать джинсы до самого конца, подчиняясь капризам погоды.

Кисе понимал, что ему необходимо стать большим, чем он был. В противном случае следующее тысячелетие принесет, точно морской волной, его фото на первую полосу. Он потеряет собственную индивидуальность – ради того, чтобы кто-нибудь другой повторил его вопрос.

Стоит ли продолжать избегать севера?

***

 

Одно из правил Аомине гласило, что нигде не следовало задерживаться. Скопления людей обычно приводили к следующему выбору: либо драться, либо отбиваться от толпы дурно воспитанных девушек. Оба варианта Кисе одинаково не нравились – ведь он не сможет обернуться к Аомине.

На границе Сайтамы стыдливо жалось друг к другу несколько домов-самостроев. В лицо Кисе ударил вишневый дым, а до ушей доносилась слабая, смутно знакомая песня. Она факиром манила к себе Кисе – ведь каждое слово ложилось точно в его паззл.

After the war is won,

There's always the next one.

I'll do what it takes to make this right.

Впервые кто-то согласился с Кисе – вслух. Англичанин с острыми скулами развеял сомнения японца, пробившись к нему сквозь помехи и года. Магнитофон – один из артефактов исчезнувшего мира – недовольно шипел, желая погрузиться в вечную летаргию. Однако даже искаженная временем мелодия казалась Кисе прекрасной.

Все становилось лучше – когда слышны слова поддержки, а руку согревала крепкая ладонь.

Обветшалые дома переставали давить грязью и мхом. Асфальт и цемент, ранее столь органично сплетавшиеся в дорожную ленту, сейчас казались неаккуратными знаками, оставленными внеземной цивилизацией. Даже неказистые дома казались более человечными.

Ведь из них выходили люди – с первого взгляда не отличить мужчин от женщин. Бритые нагло, истощавшие, в серых балахонах, они напоминали служителей религиозного культа. Однако их бог продолжал жить, собирая дань с пустошей.

– Расскажите, что привело вас сюда, – сказал мужчина, раскуривавший вишневую трубку, – и мы дадим вам кров на ночь. Предложите нам обмен, и, возможно, мы дадим вам то, в чем вы нуждаетесь… дети мои.

Кисе видел в нем знакомые черты и одновременно запрещал себе смотреть. Он снова хотел надеяться на что-то конкретное, но это было опасно. Искать личность в незнакомце – все равно что подписать своим нервным клеткам смертный приговор.

Аомине протянул руку для пожатия, однако мужчина вложил в нее трубку. Брови Кисе удивленно поползли вверх, и заметивший это мужчина усмехнулся.

– Что, сынок, пустоши не располагают к простой доброте?

Ошарашенный, Кисе кивнул, машинально потирая укус, оставленный Аомине ранее. Тот вцеплялся как дикий зверь, грозясь прогрызть кожу, сухожилия, мясо – до самых костей. Отпечатки зубов Аомине не могли остаться незамеченными, и мужчина сочувственно вздохнул.

«Вот только ты не понимаешь, каково это, кричать и просить поставить новые», – дерзко вздернул подбородок Кисе, натыкаясь на очередной вздох.

Мужчина хотел осудить и воздеть руки к небу.

Кисе был благодарен ему – за то, что тот без колебаний передал право говорить Аомине.

– Есть способ связаться с кем-то на востоке? – знакомый деловитый тон. Глубокая шумная затяжка, и воздух вновь украсился изящным вишневым флером.

Мужчина медленно кивнул. Им предстояло поторговаться за право прервать свое уединение, и теперь Кисе был к этому готов. Страх оказаться брошенным скулил и вжимался в самый уголок души. Каждый взгляд Аомине вынуждал его бояться самого себя, а прикосновения жгли тревожным железом.

«Раньше я никогда не забывал возвращать долги, так что же изменилось теперь?» – Кисе нахально ткнул пальцем в болезненно пульсирующий волдырь, от чего тот взорвался фонтаном бесцветного гноя.

Хороший знак.

Кисе сдул отросшую челку с глаз и сделал шаг вперед. Рюкзак непринужденно соскользнул с его плеча к ногам. Гулко ударился о землю привязанный к нему чугунный котелок, и Кисе заметил интерес в глазах мужчины.

– Кажется, мы с вами договоримся, – улыбнулся Кисе.

А в небе загорались первые звезды – блеклые на фоне сине-ржавых облаков. Закат ерошился, отряхивался, раскидываясь слабыми лучами солнца, точно иглами, и готовился вверить загнивающий мир матушке луне.

Ночь снова будет принадлежать им двоим – чем бы не завершились торги. И, захлебываясь в собственных выдохах, они не будут думать о том, что их путь продолжает вести на запад – через старые пустоши. Мир снова выбросит их за свои пределы, и ослепляющей бомбой взорвется перед глазами Кисе.

Потому что Аомине всегда трахался как в последний раз, а сам Кисе – просто не мог отказаться от своей панацеи


End file.
